1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the invention is directed to gas turbines employing air bearings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically employ ball/roller bearings to provide support for and to limit both the radial and axial excursions of the rotating shaft. Conventional engines may require complex lubrication systems to lubricate and cool the bearings during operation. Such lubrication systems may increase the size and cost of gas turbine engines.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve bearings for gas turbine engines.